Camo
by Caesarinn
Summary: Kami dipertemukan dalam satu departemen penyelidikan. Aku mengaguminya secara terang - terangan, tapi aku juga ketakutan ketika keadaan mengharuskanku untuk selalu membutuhkannya! Hunkai Sekai Sejong Kai Sehun
1. Camo

_**Camo**_

 _Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun / Just freakin fantasies / Mature_

 _ **Kamuflase adalah cara terbaik untuk bertahan hidup…**_

…

…

…

 __WARNING! NOT FOR CHILDREN…_

 _MAKE SURE U R IN 18+ FOR READ THIS FICTION!_

 _HARD TO WARN YOU!__

…

…

…

"Hai tampan!" Aku mengerling, membelai wajah yang begitu memesona. Memberikan ribuan sengatan sensasi menggelikan yang begitu gila.

Seduktifitas menguasaiku sepenuhnya. Aku hanya menggoda tapi aku juga merona.

Melepas _bathrobe_ sewarna tulang dan menjatuhkannya kelantai.

Wow! Aku sangat mengagumi tubuh ini!

"Sempurna!" Menatapi ujung kaki hingga kepala. Aku meringis setengah gila.

Mata coklat itu memandangku, matanya sayu dan bulat. Tatapan penuh sensualitas menggairahkan. Hidungnya juga kecil dan gigi depan bagai kelinci. Aku sungguh mengagumi. Oh Tuhan! Kau sempurna Kim Jongin!

Aku membaca mantra itu berulang kali ketika menatapi bayangan diri didepan cermin.

Aku butuh air suci untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Memandang tubuhku yang Indah seperti jalang.

Menggigit bibir bawah menggoda. Seolah aku tengah berlatih menjadi seorang penghibur hanya untuk pria tinggi yang akan kutemui. Aku ingin bercinta dengannya. Idiot!

Aku hanya memuja tubuh _manusiaku_ , ingin merasai bagaimana persetubuhan luar biasa yang beberapa kali kudengarkan, mendapatkan sensasi kejut fantastis yang menggairahkan. Suhu tubuhku selalu panas hingga Baekhyun mengira aku demam dibeberapa waktu.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun _nongol_ dari balik pintu. Menampakkan kepalanya yang mungil ketika aku masih telanjang didepan cermin. Keahliannya dalam menemukan kombinasi kunci begitu mengejutkan.

"Sehun telah menunggumu dibawah!" Mengambil _bathrobe_ dengan santai sebelum memutar badan melihat Baekhyun.

"Wow, tubuhmu makin Indah saja, Jongin!" Aku yakin Baekhyun akan membola lagi. Kalimat itu sudah terlalu sering diucapkannya ketika mendapatiku bertelanjang.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya ribuan kali, Baek!" Meneguk segelas air diatas nakas, aku meraih kemeja serta celana bahan yang menggantung Indah diantara sisian kayu lemari pohon oak yang kokoh.

"Kusarankan untuk tetap memakai _bathrobe_ ini jika kau menginginkan Sehun malam ini!" Baekhyun melangkah masuk, duduk pada sisian ranjang sembari melihatiku berganti. Hal itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya.

"Kau gila? Aku tak ingin mengorbankan diri untuk menempuh bermil – mil jarak untuk mencapai Virginia!" Lalu memasang syal tipis diatas jas hitam yang kububuhkan. Sempurna aku nampak sempurna! "Memangnya kau mau mendapati teman tampanmu ini demam hanya karena kasus _bathrobe_?"

"Aku tak akan memaksa! Hanya saja aku menyarankan!" Sial! Baekhyun itu orangnya persuasif serta provokatif.

Sudah cukup pikiran liar menginvasi sementara tuntutan profesi sebisa mungkin harus kupenuhi. Keinginanku hanya fantasi semata. Sehun orang yang sangat teratur dan profesionalitasnya patut diacungi jempol. Aku hanya dituntut untuk menelan ludah serta menahan ereksi tiap kali menangani satu kasus dengannya.

Tubuh atletisnya sungguh menggairahkan. Mengacaukan pikiran dan aku selalu terpana. Mungkin dia tahu, Baekhyun bilang, aku secara terang – terangan mendambanya.

Menuruni tangga dengan pukulan pantofel yang cukup keras, sebenarnya aku gugup ketika mendapati Sehun tengah melipat kaki diatas sofa. Mantel panjang yang dikenakannya membuat penampilan semakin maskulin.

Menggigit bibir bawah, melihat tangannya yang kokoh serta bahu lebar, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam rengkuhannya. Pikiranku menjadi sangat liar, membayangkan satu waktu bercumbu dengan intensitas dalam dan panjang. Gila! Sial! Otakku jadi tak waras.

"Sudah siap?" Aku tersentak berlebihan. Matanya masih fokus kedalam koran berbahasa Spanyol yang khusus diantar tiap jam enam lewat paket.

Dia berdiri dihadapanku, dengan aura arogansi yang kuat dia memandangku rendah. Tatapannya mengintimidasi, jika pertahanan mentalitas tak sekuat baja, mungkin aku sudah menciut dan berlari ke sudut ruangan dengan isakan tertahan.

Dia pria putih berpostur tinggi. Seorang Kanada yang terlempar jauh ke Seattle demi pengejaran buronan berlian. Kami berasal dari Departemen penyelidikan yang sama, dan dia sudah berada di Washington jauh sebelum aku bergabung.

Aku berasal dari laut pasifik, dan tak ada yang mempercayainya. Haha! Bodoh! Hanya anak – anak di _daycare_ yang akan mempercayai kata – kataku. Membayangkan tempat asalku sebagai negri bawah laut yang Indah seperti di negri dongeng.

"Aku siap" Kataku mantap. Menatap matanya yang tajam bagaikan belati.

Kami akan memulai perjalanan ke kota Virginia. Status terakhir sang buronan beberapa jam lalu setelah mendapat kabar dari kantor Departemen.

"Apa kau sudah bawa mantelmu, Jongin?" Jondae keluar dari kamar dengan hidung memerah. Suaranya serak dan syal tebal melilit lehernya lebih dari satu. Aku heran, dia memilih hari ini dari hari – hari sibuk yang lain untuk mendapatkan flu di musim panas.

"Ya, aku sudah!" Menunjukkan satu mantel panjang ditangan kiriku. Disaat itu Baekhyun keluar dengan dua koper besar.

"Kepala tim forensik Park akan datang beberapa jam lagi. Kalian bergegaslah, kami akan menyusul!" Seperti melakukan pindahan besar – besaran, kami membawa awak anggota yang tak sedikit.

Ada satu kasus pembunuhan di distrik delapan terjadi di kota Farmville semalam, setelah itu dini hari terjadi pencurian di sejumlah toko perhiasan didekat simpang lima. Aku dan Sehun akan berangkat lebih dulu, sedang Baekhyun akan menunggu tim forensik hingga malam nanti, dan mungkin Jongdae juga akan ikut rombongan Baekhyun jika pusing dikepalanya sudah menghilang. Dia terkena demam semalaman.

Aku dan Sehun bersama menaiki mobil Porsche 911 milik Sehun pribadi. Warnanya putih dan modelnya terlalu nyentrik untuk ukuran detektif sekelas Oh Sehun.

Mataku berkeliling melihat interior mobilnya. Bukannya _norak_ , tapi aku hanya mengkalkulasi ruang gerak didalam sini untuk sebuah percintaan singkat. Sial! Otakku konslet lagi.

Dengan kecepatan maksimum Sehun membelah jalanan Seattle. Kurasa tak sampai tiga jam kami akan menemui Virginia. Sebuah kota suburban yang sebagian penduduknya merantau di luar kota, dan akan pulang saat petang tiba.

Tak ada percakapan apapun diantara kami selain aku yang bersenandung secara random. Aku melihat sekilas kearah Sehun. Nampaknya ia sama sekali tak terganggu, jadi aku melanjutkan acara bernyanyi gagu. Tak hafal lirik, hanya mengikuti akhiran lagu lawas dari kumpulan pemuda The Beatles. Aku tahu sebenarnya Sehun lebih menyukai aliran music metal rock yang menggebu. Tapi selama dia terlihat nyaman, sepertinya tak masalah.

Kami berhenti di pemberhentian 59 di kilometer 66. Sehun memesan dua hamburger ukuran jumbo serta pepsi besar dari drive thru. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya mencari tempat teduh untuk rehat selama beberapa menit.

Tak ada percakapan apapun diantara kami. Bukannya aku tak ada topik pembicaraan apapun, hanya saja lidahku menjadi kelu jika dihadapannya.

Aku memakan burger dalam gigitan besar, dan tiba – tiba mendapati Sehun terkekeh disampingku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapati Sehun tertawa konyol selama hampir dua tahun mengenalnya.

"Mulutmu cukup besar untuk menghabiskan burger daging ini dalam dua gigitan ternyata" Katanya. Aku tak tersinggung, tapi kalimatnya sungguh membuatku kesal.

"Aku begitu lapar" Ungkapku jujur. Aku tak sempat sarapan ketika mendapati Baekhyun mengetuk pintu secara brutal. Entah kenapa pemuda mungil itu tak membobol kunci kamarku saja daripada mengorbankan tangannya beradu dengan pintu kayu.

"Ada noda saus di bibirmu!" Ia kembali terkekeh. Dengan bodoh, aku justru mengarahkan bola mata kebawah, mencari – cari bibirku. Namun, hal yang tak terduga terjadi, tiba – tiba Sehun meraup bibirku kedalam bibirnya, menjulurkan lidah untuk membersihkan noda saus. Aku membola, kenapa harus dengan cara ini?

Pikiranku kembali gila. Sehun kembali memporak – porandakan pertahananku yang berangsur waras. Jantungku kembali berdetak tak karuan.

Aku mendorong dada Sehun untuk menjauh. Nafasku memendek atas tindakan tak terduganya. Dia kembali tertawa, mungkin menertawakanku yang sudah memerah. Dia melihat jalanan lewat kaca depan mobil nyentriknya, sebelum kembali memandangku dan kembali mencium bibirku.

Gila! Apa aku dan Sehun akan bercinta disini? Ah, sepertiya pengaruh Baekhyun dan Jongdae sungguh berdampak padaku. Para manusia itu keterlaluan mencekokiku dengan semua film biru mereka. Jadi ini yang namanya bercumbu mesra?

Ciuman Sehun sungguh terburu, mendorongku hingga aku terhimpit antara tubuhnya dan bangku penumpang. Aku gila oleh seduktifitasnya.

Tubuhku memanas tiba – tiba, kepalaku pusing tujuh keliling entah kenapa. Nafas tercekat dan keringat membanjiri. Aku tahu ada yang salah dengan diriku.

Memukul dada Sehun sekali lagi secara brutal. Aku menuntutnya untuk melepaskanku. Tengkukku terasa memanas, memberi gelenyar dahsyat disetiap saluran nadi. Aku memejam, sebuah tanda seperti bekas sayatan dipundak kiriku terasa menyakitkan. Seperti tertikam, aku tak tahu kenapa hal ini terjadi.

Membuka pintu kemudian berlari keluar menuju salah satu pohon dipinggir danau. Nafasku tersenggal dan meremat kuat – kuat bajuku. Satu ciuman sungguh berdampak besar bagiku. Aku tak tahu, apakah percintaan juga akan semenyakitkan ini.

Merogoh saku jas, aku mencari – cari pil hitam yang selalu kubawa. Sepertinya aku akan berubah saat ini juga. Ini bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Meski air terbentang luas dihadapanku, tapi Sehun akan tahu dan hal itu berbahaya.

Tapi sial! Sekali lagi aku mengumpat, aku tak menemukan satupun pil yang kusimpan disaku jas, aku kelimpungan dan disaat itu Sehun datang menghampiriku.

Aku masih menggigit bibir dengan kencang, menahan pening dan hawa panas yang menjalari tubuhku. Gelora untukku menyelam kedalam air semakin membahana. Namun aneh, hawa sejuk seolah berhembus ketika Sehun meremat pundakku, pundak kiriku tepat pada luka sayatanku.

"Jongin, kau ok?" Tanya Sehun sedikit khawatir. Nada gelisah yang baru pertama kali kudengar.

Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas, meraih satu tangannya untuk kugenggam. Perasaan aneh menghampiriku lagi, sebelum satu suara menginterupsi rasa sakitku.

"Dia penawarmu mulai sekarang, Jongin! Kau tak akan membutuhkan pil hitam itu lagi" Satu ikan berdahi benjol sejenis arwana melintas. Aku dapat berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Aku hanya menatapnya tak mengerti, sementara dia berenang – renang mengejek. Aku mendelik padanya. Aku mengenalnya sebagai Nirva. Ikan idiot yang selalu muncul dimanapun.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa?" Aku berteriak tak terima ketika ikan itu tiba – tiba menyelam lebih jauh meninggalkanku. Lagi – lagi aku lebih idiot daripada Nirva, hingga membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

Bukannya tak suka jika pada akhirnya aku harus bergantung pada Sehun. Namun, aku tak ingin Sehun mengetahui rahasia terbersarku jika intesitas waktu bertemu kami menjadi lebih sering. Aku hanya beberapa kali membayangkan Sehun sebagai obyek fantasiku, itu saja. Selebihnya aku mengaguminya.

"Kau ok?" Mungkin sekarang Sehun sudah menganggapku gila.

Aku hanya menggeleng, memberitahunya bahwa aku baik – baik saja. Wow! Seorang Oh Sehun mengkhawatirkanku?

"Maaf tadi…" Aku meraih kerah kemejanya, membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirku kilat. Aku bahkan terkejut akan spontanitas.

"Kita harus segera sampai Farmville dua jam lagi!" Lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Ah idiot!

…

…

…

 __To Be Continued__

 _Just freakin blah my brain XD_

 _Satu ide konyol menginvasi pikiran XD_

 _Bukannya lanjutin ff lainnya, eh malah buat ff chapter lagi dengan fantasi gila XD_

 _Ini tu gara – gara Oni yang terus bilang aku mesum, makasih lo ya :)_

 _Sama fanart yang kamu kasih tu berfaedah sekali :)_

 _Masih gak ngerti ya? Ehehehe… ditunggu aja kelanjutannya XD_

 _Emang ada yang mau? XD_

 _Mian XD_

 _Em, dan aku mendapati bahwa review itu sungguh berdampak besar bagi si penulis ya XD_

 _Duh, ngomong apaan sih aku?_

 _Btw, semoga suka XD_

 _(Best Regards… Caesarinn)_


	2. Tio

_**Tio**_

 _ **Sebuah bahasa esperanto yang menunjuk arti kata itu…**_

…

 __WARNING! NOT FOR CHILDREN…_

 _MAKE SURE U R IN 18+ FOR READ THIS FICTION!_

 _HARD TO WARN YOU!__

…

…

"Kau ok?" Mungkin sekarang Sehun sudah menganggapku gila.

Aku hanya menggeleng, memberitahunya bahwa aku baik – baik saja. Wow! Seorang Oh Sehun mengkhawatirkanku?

"Maaf tadi…" Aku meraih kerah kemejanya, membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirku kilat. Aku bahkan terkejut akan spontanitas.

"Kita harus segera sampai Farmville dua jam lagi!" Lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Ah idiot!

…

…

…

 _ **_Camo bagian 2_**_

Tinggal satu setengah atau hampir dua ribu empat puluh kaki untuk mencapai pusat kota Farmville. Suhu udara sudah mulai turun dan aku sedikit merasa kurang nyaman. Sehun sempat menghentikan laju kendaraannya saat mendapati seorang nenek diakhir usia tujuh puluhan kesulitan membawa dedaunan tembakau didalam keranjang. Sepertinya selesai berladang. Sehun menawari tumpangan dan memutar arah untuk menempuh jarak kurang lebih tiga ribu tujuh ratus enam puluh delapan kaki. Suhu udaranya semakin tak terkendali mendekati pedesaan, dan aku sudah sedikit menggigil.

Sang nenek hanya menatapku selama Sehun berceloteh banyak. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapatinya seperti ini. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa sebenarnya Sehun adalah seorang filantropi yang cerewet.

Ada satu jalur cepat yang ditunjukkan si nenek untuk mencapai daerah perkotaan. Namun, ketika aku ikut membantu menurunkan bahan – bahan obatnya, nenek itu berbisik satu hal yang aku tak mengerti. Inti sari kalimatnya sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Nirva bahwa Sehun adalah penawarku. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

Aku segera berlari memasuki mobil Sehun. Mengeratkan mantel dan mencari kehangatan disana. Untuk pertama kalinya, suhu tubuhku turun drastis dan aku menggigil kedinginan. Ini konyol! Aku tidak sedang sakit ataupun dalam masa – masa berubah di akhir bulan penuh. Siklusnya kadang menyakitkan. Perbedaan suhu tubuh yang signifikan terkadang membebaniku. Namun, selama ini Dewa laut telah memberiku pil penawar sebelum pil hitam itu menghilang begitu saja siang tadi. Aku belum melihat persediaanku di brangkas kecil disudut rak buku dalam kamar, dan aku berharap semoga pil itu tak menghilang juga.

Hawa didalam mobil jauh lebih hangat saat Sehun masuk. Padahal yang kutahu, suhu tubuh manusia normal adalah kisaran 36,5 sampai 37,2 derajat _celcius_ , dan aku merasakan bahwa percikan hangat tubuh Sehun lebih dari itu.

"Jongdae baru saja mengirimiku sebuah pesan singkat." Sehun memasang sabuk pengamannya tanpa menoleh melihatku. Sementara aku tak terlalu memperhatikan karena sungguh, aku sangat tak menyukai suhu tubuh yang dingin. "Departemen mengirimkan beberapa _telegraph_ yang menyatakan bahwa para buronan belum melakukan pergerakan." Aku malah berpikir betapa kolotnya Departemen penyelidikan kami. Mereka lebih mempercayai system komunikasi kuno yang menggunakan kode morse daripada system pembaharuan yang lebih mutakhir dengan kode – kode binner atau bahasa C. Di suatu keadaan aku begitu mengagumi Jongdae yang mengaku menguasai kode morse karena ketidaksengajaannya mengikuti latihan kepramukaan di akhir tingkat pertama sekolah menengah.

Sehun baru menoleh saat tak mendapatkan balasan dariku. "Kau ok?" Kalimat yang sama seperti siang tadi kembali ia lontarkan dengan genggaman erat yang tegas pada punggung tanganku. Aku mengerang tertahan. Rasa hangat perlahan menjalari nadi ketika kulit Sehun bagaikan _sedative_ yang menenangkan emosi jiwa.

"Kau, ok?" Sehun mendekat secara tiba – tiba, dan hawa panas menguar lembut dari tubuhnya. Begitu menenangkan dan aku menginginkannya. Menoleh dan mendapati mata kelam milik Sehun yang begitu memesona. Sesuatu dalam diriku berdetak begitu cepat dan terasa ngilu. Aku tergiur akan kehangatan, maka tanpa rasa sungkan aku langsung menarik kerah kemeja Sehun dan meraup rakus bibir tipisnya.

Ini gila! Hawa panas perlahan menyapaku, mulai menjalari persendian yang kaku akibat dingin yang menusuk hingga ketulang. Aku tak mengerti akan hal – hal ganjil yang terjadi, yang jelas mulai sekarang aku menggilai bibir Oh Sehun.

Ada satu reflek kejut luar biasa dari Sehun ketika aku secara tiba – tiba mencium bibirnya. Menyesap bibir bawahnya dalam, aku seperti mendapatkan kehangatan dari sana. Bukan hanya tubuhku yang tiba – tiba menghangat, tapi perasaanku juga sama, seolah uap panas yang menenangkan menyelimutiku. Tanpa diduga, Sehun membalas ciumanku. Menyesap bibirku dalam dan intensitas gairah yang memabukkan ia bawa ditengah ciuman kami. Kemudian secara brutal menarikku hingga duduk diatas pangkuannya. Oh tidak! Apakah percintaan akan terjadi kali ini?

Aku mengerang tertahan. Mendorong bahu Sehun sekuat tenaga. Bagaimanapun, lelaki ini begitu tangguh dan sangat kuat. Dominasinya mengerikan dan menjerat. Aku kualahan, mencengkram kedua bahunya dan mencoba menghentikan aksi Sehun. Suhu tubuhku secara ajaib telah kembali. Tapi Sehun menahanku, memberikan gigitan kecil pada bahu sebelum benar – benar melepaskanku.

Tak ada yang berubah dari air wajahnya. Tenang dan datar. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang sedang aku alami saat ini. _Adjektiva_ menenangkan terus menjadi mantra yang kuulang – ulang. Sehun mampu membawaku dalam satu perasaan intim yang selalu tercipta dimanapun kami berada. Aku mengaguminya. Terlebih wajah tampan serta cara berciumannya yang begitu menakjubkan. Tak heran jika makluk satu ini mampu memikat dengan mudah. Dominasi serta pesonanya tiada banding. Melihat otot lengan, kekar dada serta kencang perutnya, serta merta keras bagian selatan Sehun. Aku begitu ingin merasakan sebuah persetubuhan dengan orang hebat seperti dirinya. Menstimulasi kenikmatan tiada tara dan memenuhi kekosongan. Manusia menggolongkannya sebagai salah satu kebutuhan biologis. Dimana sebuah kesakitan serta kenikmatan bersanding dengan sekat tipis yang hampir tak ada bedanya. Aku belum pernah mencoba. Tapi aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat dan tak akan terburu – buru.

"Waktu kita hanya lima belas menit lagi untuk sampai di Farmville." Aku berdehem pelan saat Sehun sudah menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya. Seakan tak terjadi apapun diantara kami beberapa menit lalu. "Pakai mantelmu! Tanganmu masih sedingin es" Satu hal. Sehun memerhatikanku. Aklamasi tepukan heboh memenuhi rongga dada. Perasaanku menjadi congkak karena perhatian kecil Sehun. Aku bersorak heboh. Idiot! Aku seperti remaja belasan tahun yang baru jatuh Cinta.

…

" _J1!_ " Baekhyun berlari menghampiri kami –Aku dan Sehun- yang baru saja berhenti didepan gang sempit jalanan Boscomba. Memberlakukan kode nama dalam eksekusi lapangan. Menjaga kerahasiaan identitas asli anggota. Hal yang hampir departemen penyelidikan gunakan. "Ikut aku!" Baekhyun berjalan mendahului kami. Mengambil jalan memutar, berbeda dari arah jalan yang ditunjuk saat _briefing_.

"Kukira kalian akan sampai sebelum kami!" Baekhyun menunjuk pada rombongannya bersama tim forensik yang saat ini berada dalam markas yang berbeda. Guna mengecoh keberadaan. Aku tercekat, tak dapat bersuara dan hanya menatap Sehun yang masih saja bersahabat dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ada beberapa hal di luar dugaan terjadi." Aku menjawab seadanya. Kami sampai didepan rumah bergaya bohemian minimalis berwarna coklat. Tempatnya tepat di pemukiman sepi, dibagian belakang gedung – gedung tak terlalu tinggi. Sepertinya didepan sana sudah jalan raya kota ini. Bagian dalamnya tertata begitu rapi, nampak seperti penampakan dalam hotel Caesar di Serathon Montazah. Terlalu mewah untuk bangunan sekecil ini. Dan aku tak menyangka bahwa departemen mau saja menyewakan tempat seperti ini untuk kami.

"Apa ada hal buruk terjadi?" Baekhyun sudah ribut sendiri dengan cawan tehnya. Menganggap kami adalah sanak saudara dari jauh yang mampir dalam perjalanan. "Kalian tampak berantakan!" Aku membeku. Tentu saja! Baekhyun benar. Hal buruk telah terjadi pada kami. Hal yang benar – benar di luar dugaan.

"Dimana Jongdae?" Sehun acuh dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Memilih melihat – lihat ruangan dengan fasilitas mewah dengan gayanya yang khas. Bersedekap didepan dada. Seperti seorang inspektorat jendral. _Ngomong – ngomong_ aku juga belum melihat Jongdae dari tadi.

"Hm? Apa?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya Sehun sendiri memang jarang mengeluarkan suara dengan rekan kerjanya. Hal itu yang sedikit mengejutkanku mengetahui fakta bahwa sebenarnya Sehun tak semisterius itu. "Em, berbaring dengan puluhan kabel yang hampir melilitnya." Baekhyun selesai dengan tehnya. Memberikan dua cangkir itu pada kami –Aku dan Sehun- kemudian tersenyum manis. Itu menggelikan, percayalah!

" _Woah!_ Ada yang seperti itu?" Aku bertanya takjub. Dimanapun tempatnya, Jongdae masih saja membawa semua kabel – kabel menyebalkan itu. Maksudku, perangkat komputer yang ia gunakan tak sedikit dan _yah_ , gulungan kabel juga tak luput dari daftar barang bawaannya.

"Demamnya hanya turun satu derajat sejak kami berangkat dari Seattle. Aku akan melihatnya sebentar, apakah dia menghabiskan sisa buburnya atau tidak." Kemudian Baekhyun pergi. Meninggalkan aku dan Sehun dalam keheningan yang terasa kikuk tiba – tiba. Aku berusaha tak peduli, tapi frasa canggung itu tetap saja ada.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Mengusap telapak yang basah diatas paha. Aku merasa jadi serba salah. Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang entah, membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Jauh lebih membebani daripada suhu tubuh yang turun drastis sore tadi.

"Jongin!" Suara Sehun selalu menjadi nada lembut yang begitu menenangkan. Perasaan yang ditinggalkannya menjadi sangat menyenangkan. "Tentang ci-" Ada yang salah dengan tubuhku. Aku tak mendengar kalimat Sehun selanjutnya. Ini aneh dan begitu tiba – tiba. Tubuhku memberikan reaksi yang luar biasa, aku bergetar hebat. Mencoba mengendalikan pikiranku ketika suara dentingan ponsel terdengar. Ada satu pesan masuk dan aku merogoh saku celana. Biarkan aku mengabaikan Sehun untuk kali ini.

" _Jongin! Bulan penuh!"_

Jongdae dari dalam kamarnya mengirimkan pesan singkat. Ini begitu tiba – tiba. Aku segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang entah dimana letaknya. Benar – benar menghiraukan atensi Sehun serta teriakan protesnya. Aku tak peduli, nafasku terengah dan pasokan udara tiba – tiba begitu mencekik tenggorokanku. Melihat keluar jendela yang terbuka tirainya. Sial! Bulan purnama, dan dengan bodohnya aku tak menyadarinya. Melesat menuju kamar mandi yang tak sulit kujumpai, lalu membanting pintu saat Sehun sudah berjarak lima meter.

Aku mengerang frustasi. Memutar kran dan menenggelamkan diri didalam bak mandi. Hal ini tak akan menjadi rumit jika aku masih memiliki pil itu. Celana serta mantel yang kukenakan sudah terhempas mengenaskan di sudut kamar mandi, menjadikan kemeja putihku sebagai alat penyumpal mulut. Aku tak ingin yang lain mendengar jeritan menyakitkan ini. Suhu tubuhku kini naik drastis, bahkan air disekitar tubuhku menjadi ikut hangat.

Mencengkram kuat sisian bak mandi. Aku mencoba meraih kewarasan, seiring suara – suara gedoran anarkis pada daun pintu kamar mandi menginvasi pendengaran. Aku sadar bahwa Sehun berusaha mendobrak pintu dari luar.

"Jongin?" Tenaganya tak main – main. Dalam beberapa kali coba, Sehun berhasil membuka pintunya. Menemukanku yang _megap – megap_ meraup oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya. Aku melempar kemeja yang kujadikan penyumpal mulut ketika Sehun mengangkatku. Membuat mantelnya basah. Tak peduli lagi bahwa aku telah dalam keadaan telanjang. Tak ingin yang lain mendengar jeritanku, aku begitu saja kembali meraih bibir Sehun. Menciumnya hanya untuk meredam suara. Sekali lagi, spontanitas mengejutkanku. Entah sejak kapan, tapi bibir Sehun selalu menarikku. Ciumanku tergesa dan terasa begitu brutal ketika Sehun membalasnya. Namun, secara ajaib, seolah mendapat angin segar, aku kembali dapat bernafas dengan normal. Aku berpikir kembali tentang kata – kata Nirva tentang penawar dan pil hitam yang hilang.

"Kau demam, Jongin!" Kami melepaskan pagutan. Seolah hal yang baru saja terjadi adalah biasa. Sehun mengkhawatirkanku dan aku bersorak heboh atas dasar alasan yang sangat tidak jelas. Suhu tubuhku kembali normal, meski manusia selalu menganggapku dalam fase demam. Sehun menurunkanku diatas kloset. Melepas mantelnya dan menutup tubuhku, dan diluar dugaan, dia kembali menggendongku. Beberapa kali aku dibuat terkejut akan kekhawatirannya serta keintiman yang Sehun berikan. Ini semua terlalu mendadak.

Sehun membawaku menuju sebuah kamar. "Kita akan tidur bersama!" Kalimatnya benar – benar memiliki arti sama secara harfiah. Nada suaranya tegas dan hal itu pernyataan mutlak. "Beritahu aku jika ada hal yang terjadi padamu, Jongin!" Aku mendapati diri tersipu seperti anak gadis. Dominasi serta intimidasi Sehun menenangkan. Membuat gelenyar menyenangkan dalam dada.

Sehun pergi sebentar. Mengobrak – abrik lemari pakaian hingga koper baju yang Baekhyun bawa. Mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun pada Jongdae yang sedang benar – benar demam dan menghampiriku di kamar. "Jongin kau sakit?" Kebiasaannya _nongol_ secara tiba – tiba menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Baekhyun datang saat Sehun mengancingkan kancing terakhir piyama satin miliknya padaku. Sudah aku katakana, bahwa pipiku benar – benar merona sekarang. Bawaannya sudah seperti pergi berlibur daripada menjalankan tugas sebagai tim penyidik, dan Sehun bilang, semua hal mengenai baju dan perlengkapan, Baekhyun yang menyiapkannya.

"Aku heran, kenapa semua orang memilih musim panas sebagai waktu demamnya!" Sebenarnya dalam sorot mata Baekhyun, dia terlihat bertanya – tanya mengenai kedekatanku dengan Sehun. Memakaikan baju di dalam kamar sudah memunculkan asumsi lebih dari satu kemungkinan. Bisa saja Baekhyun menganggap kami selesai bercinta, mengingat sebenarnya tak butuh waktu lama manusia untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya. _Hei_ , aku tahu itu, jangan lupakan buku dan internet di jaman modern ini.

"Sepertinya kau memang memiliki keterikatan batin dengan saudara Kim-mu itu, Jongin!" Baekhyun berbicara tentang Jongdae.

"Aku akan buatkan teh hangat lagi untukmu!" Kemudian Sehun bergegas pergi. Membawa Baekhyun pada sorakan heboh. Meminta penjelasan akan hal – hal ajaib yang baru saja terjadi. Tentu aku tak dapat menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Hanya Jongdae yang baru mengetahui hal ini. "Kau sudah melakukannya dengan Sehun, Jongin?" Matanya membulat sempurna. Menggemaskan sekaligus menjijikkan. "Dalam keadaan demam? _Woah!_ Kau hebat!" Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Baekhyun akan membawa pikirannya pada hal – hal intim dan ekstrim. Sialnya aku kembali merona, meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi antara aku dan Sehun.

"Aku sudah menciumnya! Berada di atas pangkuannya dan mengerang hebat!" Baekhyun semakin membola, meneguk ludah dan mengaga lebar sekali.

"Aku sudah bilang, Jongin! Sehun itu luar biasa!" Ya, ya, ya! Satu hal! Baekhyun itu teman yang mengenalkanku akan semua fantasi liar. Lihat saja, suatu saat aku akan benar – benar membuktikan kehebatan Sehun.

…

…

…

_To Be Continued_

 _Hahahahahahahahahaha…_

 _Ide cerita ini seratus delapan puluh Sembilan persen VULGAR! XD_

 _Salahkan El James dan buku erotisnya, di padu padankan dengan dengan karya Sir Arthur Conan tentang penyelidikan yang jenius XD_

 _Aku mendapati fakta bahwa ff ini sudah hampir tiga bulan ternyata teronggok mengenaskan XD_

 _Maafkeun daku :')_

 _Semoga suka :')_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinnn)_


	3. Borders

_**Borders**_

 _ **Semua hal terjadi berkesinambungan, hanya seperti sesuatu hal didalam kotak yang memiliki garis batas…**_

…

…

…

 _ **_WARNING! NOT FOR CHILDREN…**_

 _ **MAKE SURE U R IN 18+ FOR READ THIS FICTION!**_

 _ **HARD TO WARN YOU!_**_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

"Aku akan buatkan teh hangat lagi untukmu!" Kemudian Sehun bergegas pergi. Membawa Baekhyun pada sorakan heboh. Meminta penjelasan akan hal – hal ajaib yang baru saja terjadi. Tentu aku tak dapat menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Hanya Jongdae yang baru mengetahui hal ini. "Kau sudah melakukannya dengan Sehun, Jongin?" Matanya membulat sempurna. Menggemaskan sekaligus menjijikkan. "Dalam keadaan demam? _Woah!_ Kau hebat!" Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Baekhyun akan membawa pikirannya pada hal – hal intim dan ekstrim. Sialnya aku kembali merona, meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi antara aku dan Sehun.

"Aku sudah menciumnya! Berada di atas pangkuannya dan mengerang hebat!" Baekhyun semakin membola, meneguk ludah dan mengaga lebar sekali.

"Aku sudah bilang, Jongin! Sehun itu luar biasa!" Ya, ya, ya! Satu hal! Baekhyun itu teman yang mengenalkanku akan semua fantasi liar. Lihat saja, suatu saat aku akan benar – benar membuktikan kehebatan Sehun.

…

…

 _ **_Camo Bagian 3_**_

…

…

Sehun datang saat Baekhyun membantuku untuk berbaring. Segelas limun hangat bertengger dikedua tangannya, lalu meletakkan diatas meja nakas dan Baekhyun lebih memilih menemui Jongdae dengan flu beratnya. "Aku tak menemukan teh apapun disini."

Duduk disisian ranjang dan mulai menatapku. Pipiku benar – benar terasa sangat panas. Reaksi tubuhku benar – benar diluar batas kewajaran. Ketukan heboh terus terjadi didalam rongga dada. Tanpa kata, kami hanya saling memandang, lalu Sehun meraih satu tanganku dan dibawa keatas pangkuannya, diusap lembut. Aku kembali menjadi seperti remaja labil.

"Jangan sakit!" Wow! Aku tenggelam dalam sebuah keterkejutan. Sehun mengkhawatirkanku dan hal itu benar – benar luar biasa. Membungkuk dan membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekat, Sehun memberiku sebuah kecupan ringan diatas dahi. Ciumannya lembut dan cukup dalam. Lama Sehun bertahan pada posisinya, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti dan kami tenggelam dalam hentak nada jantung masing – masing. Ketika ia melepasnya, sorot matanya mengunciku. Aku tak dapat menebak isi kepalanya, hanya menerka – nerka dan aku dibuat sagat frustasi hanya karena satu nama, Oh Sehun.

Bangkit duduk dan Sehun membawaku dalam sebuah ciuman memabukkan lainnya. Ia memagut bibirku, membuatku terlena berlebihan dan mabuk kepayang. _Sekonyong – konyong_ aku tak dapat menahan seluruh teriakan menggembirakan didalam hati. Ritme ciuman diatas bibir yang Sehun bawa tak pernah lembut, selalu tergesa dan menuntut serta dominasinya begitu kuat. Aku kualahan tapi tak pernah gagal mengimbanginya. Aku rasa, kami selalu melakukan ciuman seperti ini ketika bersama. Alasan lain tentang kekagumanku pada Sehun, dia sangat pandai dalam hal berciuman. Seorang master yang hebat dan tak pernah mengecewakan. Membawa lidahnya yang hangat hanya untuk menggoda langit – langit didalam mulutku. Aku selalu terlena. Desiran menggelikan selalu saja hadir. Suhu tubuhku menjadi sangat sejuk ketika Sehun berada didekatku, terlebih memberikan ciuman hangatnya. Nyanyian – nyanyian sebagai sinyal dari laut utara yang selalu kudengar seakan menjadi sangat ceria ketika Sehun menciumku. Mereka bersorak bersama dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Meletakkan tangan diatas dadanya yang bidang. Mengusap perlahan sebelum naik keatas menggoda kulit sekitar leher Sehun. Aku selalu memimpikan tidur diatas dadanya, melakukan sebuah percintaan yang keras ketika malam tiba. Aku tahu, _mereka_ semua berdecak iri dan aku hanya mengejek dan menyombongkan diri. Bisa disebut kami hanyalah penjaga, tapi disini aku seolah menemukan penjagaku. Sehun datang dan perlahan menjadikan dirinya sebagai benteng pertahananku. Fase berubah saat bulan penuh yang menyakitkan tiba – tiba saja hilang begitu saja ketika Sehun menciumku. Ekor ikan duyungku sama sekali tak terlihat ketika Sehun mencumbuku. Kini aku mengerti. Sehun penawarku. Seseorang yang akan membantuku dalam penyamaran ini.

Banyak orang mengira bahwa bangsa kami adalah tokoh antagonis. Seorang manusia setengah ikan yang hanya ada dalam sebuah mitologi dan imajinasi khayal seorang anak – anak belia. Kami disebut penjaga pintu gerbang. Menjaga perbatasan dunia manusia dan para duyung. Menjadikan nyanyian sebagai senjata. Siapapun yang mendengar akan terlena dan menggila. Kami berbeda dengan para duyung. Tokoh yang mereka sebut sebagai si baik hati. Duyung jauh lebih berharga, air mata mereka merupakan mutiara berkelas dan penuh kata mewah lainnya. Yang mana banyak diceritakan seorang pangeran akan jatuh cinta akan kecantikan mereka. Berbeda denganku. Aku bukanlah seekor duyung, aku adalah Siren, tokoh mitologi Yunani yang terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan daripada duyung. Berjanji akan mengaku pada Sehun, tapi bukan sekarang.

Menyuarakan sebuah lenguhan panjang, ketika Sehun melilit kedua lidah kami, membawanya bertarung dengan keras didalam mulutku. Saliva kami meleleh melewati dagu, dan hal itu justru membawa Sehun dalam sebuah cumbuan yang lebih dalam. Pertahanan serta panjang nafasnya benar – benar menakjubkan. Aku sudah hampir kehabisan nafas dan memilih mendorong bahu Sehun. Sebenarnya, terganggu akan suara berisik yang berjarak Sembilan ratus kaki dari sini. Ada hal yang tak beres sedang terjadi.

"Limunnya sudah dingin!" Kalimat pertama yang Sehun ucapkan setelah cumbuan panjang yang ia berikan padaku. Mengejar nafas yang memburu, memerhatikan bibir Sehun yang basah dan berdarah. Tergores taringku yang berhasil keluar, dan Sehun belum menyadarinya. Menarik kembali tengkuk Sehun dan menyesap bibir bawahnya yang terluka. Tak lebih dari enam puluh detik, dan aku kembali melepasnya. Menahan sebuah senyum puas ketika tak ada lagi bagian yang terluka. Aku tak suka melihat sedikit saja goresan pada tubuh Sehun.

"Mereka melakukan pergerakan!" Mengernyitkan dahi, Sehun nampak kebingungan.

"Bukan karena keberadaan kita. Mereka sama sekali belum mengetahuinya." Kerutan didahinya perlahan memudar, dan Sehun mendapatkan arah untuk mengerti pembicaraan yang aku bawa.

"Darimana kau tahu? Bahkan Departemen belum memberikan informasi apapun tentang hal ini." Menekuri pahatan sempurna pada wajah tegas Sehun. Aku justru dibuat terpesona. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun dan menunggu seseorang sedang tergopoh mendatangi kami.

"Kita berkumpul di ruang bawah tanah!" Seperti biasa, Baekhyun secara mengejutkan menampakkan kepala dari balik pintu. Tanpa sadar Sehun meremat tangan kiriku yang masih berada diatas pangkuannya karena keterkejutan. Menoleh untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menggelikan karena mengetahui jarak wajahku dan Sehun yang begitu dekat. Aku terkikik dalam hati.

…

"Departemen baru saja mengirimi sebuah _telegraph_ tentang letak posisi para buronan saat ini!" Jongdae berujar dengan suara serak. Dua syal tebal masih setia melilit leher dan hidungnya benar – benar semerah tomat.

Sehun memerhatikanku dari tempatnya. Tatapannya mengintimidasi dan menuntut sebuah penjelasan padaku. Sekali lagi, aku hanya mengabai, lebih memilih memerhatikan kalimat Jongdae selanjutnya.

"Departemen belum mengetahui posisi mereka, menyerahkan segala hal pada kita dan besok pagi aku dan Baekhyun akan pergi ke rumah sakit lokal." Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun menyambung kalimat Jongdae. "Kepala tim forensik Park telah melakukan otopsi pada mayat korban pembunuhan yang terjadi di jalanan Bamber malam ini. Hasilnya akan keluar esok hari."

"Korban adalah salah seorang pegawai toko perhiasan kelas satu di kota ini. Menurut laporan sementara tak ada bekas kekerasan yang ditemukan. Diperkirakan kematian diakibatkan karena korban yang kehabisan nafas." Sedikit iba dibarengi sebuah kikikan geli ketika melihat Jongdae _megap – megap_ ditengah penjelasannya. Flu musim panasnya benar – benar parah.

"Apa kalian mendapatkan petunjuk tentang pemilik dua mobil didepan gang?" Sehun bersuara. Maskulin dan mengesankan. Suaranya benar – benar menawan. Atau hanya karena aku terlalu mengaguminya?

Ada dua mobil berjenis sedan keluaran tahun Sembilan lima sedang satu lagi _limousine_ pendek eksentrik terparkir diantara mobil putih Sehun. Hanya orang yang benar – benar memiliki kekuasaan serta berkantong tebal yang bebas memiliki kendaraan roda empat didaerah ini.

"Seorang pemilik perkebunan paling besar di Boscomba adalah pemilik sedan abu tua itu, sedang salah seorang lagi mengaku sebagai pelancong dari Birmingham yang menginap di penginapan kakek Pycroft sembilan ratus kaki dari sini." Terang Baekhyun dan menghasilkan sebuah anggukan paham dari Sehun. Jadi mereka menamakan diri sebagai pelancong?

…

"Kukira kau tak akan keluar dari kamar mandi semalaman utuh, Jongin!" Jongdae menahanku ketika kami selesai dengan pembicaraan yang menyangkut tentang penyidikan.

"Kurasa Sehun mulai mencium gerak – gerik para buronan." Jongdae mendengus sebal, ia tak mendapatkan jawaban yang seharusnya. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sehun!" Tuntutnya dengan wajah super menyebalkan yang Jongdae punya.

"Tak ada!" Jongdae memukul belakang kepalaku keras. Gila! Ditengah sakit saja pukulannya bisa semenyakitkan ini.

"Kim Jongdae!" Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Jongdae memukulku. Bersedekap dada dan menunjukkan raut wajah tak suka. Kembali mendengus sebal setelah menampakkan sebuah cengiran menjijikkan didepan Sehun.

"Apa dia kekasihmu? Mengerikan sekali!" Protes Jongdae setelah Sehun kembali berbalik dan menaiki tangga meninggalkan aku dan Jongdae yang masih sibuk berdebat, sebenarnya hanya Jongdae yang melakukannya.

"Kami hanya terlibat ciuman panjang beberapa saat lalu." Dan pekikan heboh dari Jongdae benar – benar menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia tidak mendapatimu berubah wujud? Atau jangan – jangan seperti didalam dongeng, Sehun yang merubahmu kembali ke wujud manusia setelah kalian berciuman?" Kini aku yang memberinya sebuah pukulan ringan dibelakang kepalanya. Jongdae terkadang sama saja dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sama – sama bermulut tangki kosong. Suaranya nyaring dan memekakkan telinga. Sehun bisa saja berbalik dan mendapati kami membicarakannya sekarang.

"Aku belum sempat berubah saat Sehun datang dan aku menyeretnya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Kata Nirva, dia penawarku!" Menahan teriakan dengan bantuan tangannya didepan mulut yang menganga.

"Kau seorang berandal beruntung, Jongin!" Aku terkekeh atas ungkapan yang Jongdae layangkan. Ya, katakan seperti itu. Aku seperti berandal beruntung yang dapat mencium seorang Oh Sehun yang dingin dan terkesan culas.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Memanfaatkan Sehun sebagai tameng penyamaran?" Aku terdiam. Menatap punggung kokoh Sehun dihadapanku. Kalimat Jongdae membuatku bungkam seribu bahasa. Aku meminum pil hitam itu untuk kepentinganku dalam melakukan penyamaran di dunia para manusia. Kini pil itu telah menghilang dan Sehun ada sebagai penawar. Tak ada rencana apapun yang kumiliki untuk kedepannya. Menangkap para bandit yang memanfaatkan para duyung demi kepentingan mereka, dan setelah aku berhasil akan tugasku, mungkin aku akan kembali ke rumahku di laut utara, meninggalkan Jongdae, Baekhyun, departemen dan Sehun. Aku hanya mengaguminya dengan keterlaluan. Terlena akan cumbuannya yang mengesankan, dan memimpikan sebuah percintaan luar biasa dengan Sehun dalam satu malam yang berkelas dan panas. Aku belum memikirkan hal – hal lain tentang masa depan, terlebih hal – hal apa saja yang akan aku lakukan dengan Sehun. Semua itu masih semu dan kabur. Satu hal lain yang membuatku frustasi, aku tak dapat membaca pikiran Sehun, hanya mampu membauinya yang terlewat maskulin. Aroma Sehun seakan perlahan melebur dalam satu deburan hangat dalam darahku.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku hanya bercanda! Lalu apa rencanamu esok hari?" Jongdae berjinjit. Merangkulku dengan susah payah dan menampakkan cengiran mengerikannya.

…

Sehun mengajakku menyantap satu waffle serta amerikano di sebuah restoran sederhana depan simpang empat jalanan Midland. Jika kita berjalan lurus keluar dari restoran akan menemukan jalanan Bamber, tempat dimana pembunuhan beberapa hari lalu terjadi, serta tempat dimana markas tim forensik berada.

"Restoran ini berada tepat dibelakang rumah kakek Pycroft jika kita mengurutkannya." Menyeruput Amerikano yang masih mengepulkan asap. Aku hanya menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu tampan pagi ini seraya menggigit potongan waffle. Sehun memang selalu terlihat tampan.

"Tapi akses fasilitas umum menjadi sangat jauh, mengingat kita harus berjalan memutar cukup jauh untuk mencapai pusat kota." Aku dan Sehun harus menggunakan mobil nyentrik putih itu untuk mencapai restoran ini. Keluar dari gang perumahan, melewati jalanan Boscomba dan berbelok ke kanan menuju jalanan Midland.

"Aku menaruh kecurigaan terhadap para pelancong itu." Seperti biasa, intuisi penyelidikan yang Sehun miliki sungguh luar biasa. Meski samar, aku sangat yakin bahwa bisik – bisik rencana heboh yang semalam aku dengar memang benar berasal dari dalam rumah kakek Pycroft.

"Menurutmu mereka berhubungan dengan para pencuri berlian itu?" Tanyaku setengah berbisik. Pembicaraan ini menjadi satu hal yang sensitif akhir – akhir ini.

"Belum dapat dipastikan. Hanya saja, kebetulan atau bukan, rumah kakek Pycroft dan tuan pemilik perkebunan bersebelahan." Aku mengeryit keheranan.

"Pemilik perkebunan itu adalah orang yang sama dengan pemilik toko perhiasan di daerah Bamber _street_." Sehun mendekatkan kursinya dengan tempat dudukku. Mataku bergerak gusar.

"Benarkah?" Aku terkejut, dan Sehun sepertinya telah melakukan perhitungannya tentang hal ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suaraku tercekat ketika Sehun justru mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibirku kembali. Memagut perlahan saat aku melihat seorang lelaki berkumis tebal tengah memerhatikan kami dari balik punggung Sehun.

" _Owh_ , kau menjadi sangat cerewet istriku!" Aku menatapnya garang ketika Sehun mengusak rambut kepalaku hingga berantakan. Aku dapat melihat bahwa pria tadi masih menatap kami dari tempatnya.

"Hentikan, Sehun!" Aku meraih tangan Sehun dan mendelik sebal.

Tapi Sehun malah berbalik sambil terkekeh menghadap pada pria berkumis. "Maafkan kami. Istriku menjadi sedikit lebih galak di kehamilannya ini. Dia sedikit sebal ketika aku mengajaknya pergi ke Virginia bukannya ke Carolina utara." Sial, aku merona hebat hanya karena cerita asal – asalan Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya acuh dan mengabaikan kami.

"Perhatikan tattoo Bart dari keluarga Simpson dilengan kirinya!" Memfokuskan pengelihatan saat Sehun mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan berbisik pelan. Orang itu memakai deker kaos dilengan kanan kirinya, tapi rambut jabrik itu aku mengenalinya sebagai tokoh kartun Bart.

"Salah seorang plancong di rumah kakek Pycroft memiliki tattoo tersebut!" Bagaimana Sehun bisa mengetahui hal ini dengan sangat cepat? Aku menganga berlebihan. Dia memang detektif berbakat.

"Oh istriku apa kau merasa mual kembali?" Aku mendengus sebal. Ditengah teriakan heboh dari dalam dadaku karena panggilan konyolnya, aku kembali mendelik pada Sehun. Berdecak sebal seolah – olah aku memang dalam fase mengidan dan merajuk pada suaminya.

"Bawa aku keluar dari sini dan kita pergi ke Carolina sekarang juga, karena bayimu yang menginginkannya!" Sehun malah terkikik geli ditempatnya. Dia terlihat senang sekali telah membuatku benar – benar berjalan seperti Ibu hamil muda. Sementara itu Sehun merangkul pinggangku setelah ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan diletakkan diatas meja.

…

…

…

 __To Be Continued__

 _Sehari penuh tanpa internet cukup membuatku frustasi XD_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinnn)_


End file.
